More and more, people are on the run, using mobile communication devices to keep communicating. From mobile devices, people make and receive telephone calls, send and receive electronic mail, surf the web, and text with various friends and acquaintances.
When messages come in or when other events occur on a mobile device, it is customary for the device to make a noise signaling the event. Such an action derives from traditional telephones, which rang and still ring a bell when someone is calling. Such ringtones can now be customized depending on the identity of the caller for the incoming call. Also, a device may be switched to vibrate mode when silence is golden, such as at a meeting, a movie, or a play. For other sorts of incoming messages, such as e-mails, or for other events, the device may beep, vibrate, or provide some other form of alert.